A Green Christmas
A Green Christmas is a HTFF Christmas episode. Plot Emmy places a poinsettia in her living room before looking out the window. While dazzled by the beauty of winter, she notices her plants are dying from the cold. Shocked, she grabs her fertilizer and sprinkles her garden with it. In a matter of minutes, her plants begin to bloom again, becoming even more spectacular with the sparkling snow. She proudly looks at her garden before a frosty breeze sends her to go back inside for warmth. Elsewhere, Lumpy is seen selling Christmas trees. Stacy ties one to the roof of her car as Lilly and Joy look at the other trees from inside the vehicle. They drive by the entrance, where Stone is protesting against the business. Bark is also there, decorated like a Christmas tree to promote sales. Lumpy eventually chases Stone away from the area. Some distance later, Stone comes across a great evergreen tree standing in a field. But Lumber arrives with the desire of cutting it down. Stone pulls out some chains. Back in town, Jake and Jet have a snowball fight. Jake hits Jet and sends him into Emmy's garden. The duo decides to do some exploring. Their shenanigans also attract the attention of Lustly, who was previously polishing her nails. Following them, she spies a hanging mistletoe and attempts to use it to kiss one of them. She lets out a flirty whistle, when a vine suddenly wraps around her and she gets pulled into the plant. Jake and Jet turn their heads to see only the mistletoe. Lumber's plan to chop down the tree are halted by Stone, who has chained himself to the trunk. Lumber simply goes to chop another tree nearby. Stone now tries to free himself by reaching a key in his pocket. Unfortunately, Lumber has already chopped the tree down tosses it into his pickup truck. Stone hangs his head in shame. A bird in the tree sings, cheering him up a bit, until Tick uproots the tree with his strength. Emmy drinks a cup of cocoa when a snowball is thrown at her window. All she sees is a snowman, behind which a chuckling Jake hides. Jet stands by a door where a wreath is hanging. Suddenly, the wreath makes its way around his neck and tightens itself, gradually decapitating him. Jet's head lands atop the snowman, to Jake's horror. Stone, still chained to the tree which is now in Tick's truck, tries in vain to get Tick's attention. But the rhinoceros is unable to hear him over listening to holiday tunes on his radio. A terrified Jake runs across the road in time to be ran over, also allowing Stone to tumble out of the vehicle. Stone gets back up and watches sadly as Tick drives away with the tree. Emmy comes back outside to see Stone in the distance. Stone also turns in amazement of her garden. The two soon find themselves underneath the mistletoe, so naturally they decide to pucker up. The plant shoots them with projectiles that soon turn out to be Lustly's polished toes. Deaths #Lustly is eaten by a mistletoe plant. #Jet is decapitated by a wreath. #Jake is ran over. #Emmy and Stone are shot with Lustly's toes. Trivia *This episode started out as a Kringle involving Stone and Emmy, but was later expanded on. *Originally, Buck and Chuck were featured, before being replaced by Jake and Jet. Pop and Cub were also later replaced by Stacy and her kids. Lustly was replaced with Crafty at one point but was switched back. *A relationship between Emmy and Stone is implied. *The last death scene makes a pun on missile-toe. *A 'Green Christmas' is both a name for a Christmas Day without snow and a song by Barenaked Ladies. The correlation here is that the two starring characters are both greenies (people who campaign for environmental protection). Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 104 episodes Category:Christmas Episodes